


The Costume Party

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home from a stakeout to find a costume party at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge – 352 Mistaken Identity
> 
> This piece is slash and rated PG.

The elevator at 852 Prospect moved slowly, squeaking out a complaint as Jim took it up to the third floor. Usually, he took the stairs but after this long week that included two car chases (one tonight) and five days of stakeouts, he was too tired. By pure luck, Jim and Rafe had finished up the stakeout early when the perps had turned up, with the drugs, and after a high speed chase down a deserted road, the perps had been caught, and booked. Jim had then filled in the paperwork and headed home for some much needed sleep.

The increased need for police presence was always the same at this time of year. Halloween was tomorrow and it always brought out the nut cases and extra drug trafficking. As the elevator door opened, Jim walked toward the loft frowning, already dialing down his hearing and sense of smell at the noise coming from his own apartment. Opening the door cautiously, he looked at the large number of people dancing, talking and generally messing up his clean loft and dialed down sight as well. About to hang up his jacket and keys, he thought better of it, and pocketed his keys as he pushed past people looking for Blair among a sea of werewolves, monsters and other costumed characters. There were probably thirty people in the loft.

Giving a dismal sigh, he remembered Blair asking about a Halloween party and Jim nodding his agreement with a wave of his hand knowing he would be on a stakeout. Just his luck!

“Hey man what are you dressed up as?” one of revelers asked, as Jim pushed past, snatching a beer from a bucket as he made his way across the room. 

“A cop,” he answered, in the voice he used to interrogate prisoners.

“Cool outfit,” came the answer, as Jim looked around, shaking his head in dismay. Where the hell was Blair anyway? Slowly, he made his way towards Blair’s room looking for his guide and eyeing some of the more revealing outfits worn by some of the women. Most notably Cleopatra made him look twice, as did the dominatrix holding the leash of a man dressed in skimpy leather. When she gave Jim an inviting smile, the detective held up his hand and shook his head. With a look of disappointment, she turned back to her slave letting her whip slide sensually across his back as a stiletto heel rested on his backside. Trying to shake that particular image, Jim swigged down some more of his beer, and moved to the balcony for some much needed air. There was even a couple out there, though they disappeared inside at the intrusion, and Jim stood for a few minutes taking in the cool air before turning back to the loft.

A few minutes later, moving through the crowd, Jim spotted Blair leaning against his bedroom door, a vampire pushed up into his personal space. Obviously, they were kissing. Well, the woman was large, bigger than Blair, but at least the anthropologist wasn’t sitting with a stiletto heel on his backside. 

Moving nearer, Jim looked a little closer at the vampire kissing Blair, and his eyes widened in shock. The vampire was bigger, yeah, but that was because he was a HE and he was kissing Jim’s guide. Stopping in disbelief, Jim looked over the costumed figure palming Blair’s backside. “What the hell?” Jim whispered to himself before finishing his beer. He had been in love with his roommate for months but had kept silent thinking his guide was straight. Blair had always been with women, but obviously he wasn’t opposed to a man. If Jim had known this, he would have done something about it long ago. Dialing up his hearing, even though he winced at the music that assaulted his ears, he listened to Blair whispering to the other man.

“Dennis,” he gasped, as the vampire ran a hand between his legs. “This is not a good idea. I’m not looking for a relationship.”

The vampire didn’t move away but pulled his hand back. “Janine said you were a great kisser,” the man said softly, against Blair’s lips and the guide sighed. “Too bad everyone else is here or maybe we could explore that beautiful body of yours.”

“Can’t Dennis,” Blair answered, his voice hesitant and Jim could tell by the voice that Blair had had a bit too much to drink. “Jim would know. Not worth it to lose him.”

“Your straight roommate?” the man scoffed. “You still carrying the torch for him?” Blair didn’t answer, but pulled away and grabbed anther beer before heading into the crowd, swaying to the music.

Jim watched him go thoughtfully and then looked over at the vampire. Smiling, he walked over a large hand coming to rest on Dennis’ shoulder. “Hello Dennis,” he said in the vampire’s ear, the hand tightening in a not so friendly fashion. “I need your help,” he said, a hand running over the cape.

Blair was just reaching for another beer when Dennis came up behind him, pulling Blair back against his chest and shrouding Blair in the cape as his arms circled Blair. Leaning down, he began nibbling at Blair’s neck. “Dennis,” Blair whispered. “I told you I’m not interested,” he said with exasperation and moved to elbow the vampire but the vampire held him tighter, aborting the attack.

“Why?” came a quiet question that Blair barely heard above the music and conversations going on around him.

“Because…” Blair stopped, realizing he was about to say he was in love with his roommate.

“Because you’re in love with the cop?” the voice asked, whispering against his ear and Blair could only nod in response.

“Hmm,” the voice answered, blowing on Blair’s ear and making him shiver before nipping at the exposed neck. “Maybe he’s in love with you too.”

“What?” Blair’s alcohol soaked brain finally kicked into gear telling him the voice wasn’t Dennis’ and he turned in the arms holding him and stared up into Jim’s face. “Jim?” he whispered, his eyes wide with shock. But before he could say anything else Jim’s mouth closed on his, stopping the questions, and Blair moaned softly as his lips opened to Jim’s tongue, letting the sentinel taste him.

“How long till we can throw these people out Chief?” Jim asked when they came up for air, his arms still locked around the guide as Blair’s arms encircled him possessively. 

Blair looked around. “It will be a while,” he said with some impatience but then smiled. “Why don’t we go out to the balcony and get some air,” he suggested, a hand sliding over Jim’s ass.


End file.
